


Martin's Very Bad No Good Day

by meatmarez



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Creeper Elias Bouchard, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Elias Bouchard Being a Bastard, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatmarez/pseuds/meatmarez
Summary: Martin has a bad day and Elias has a nice meal
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Kudos: 34





	Martin's Very Bad No Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> BIG trigger warning for eating disorders and self harm please don't read if you think you may be triggered by these things

The hum of the central heating made Martin's eyes droop and his mind slip closer to sleep. 

“Martin '' said a stern voice and the man was jolted from his borderline sleep to see Elias standing there arms behind his back and a judgy look on his face. 

“We need to have a chat”

Martin felt a cold sweat creeping down his back, did he find out about his CV? 

“Uh of course!” he turns to his boss a nervous smile on his face 

Elias pulls Sasha's empty chair out and sits down across from Martin crossing his legs staring into him.

“I’ve heard some concerns over your eating habits and I am worried” Elias’s words didn't seem genuine 

“I? W-what?” 

“Come now, what your doing is quite dangerous you can’t be dying yet Martin” he smirked at that last part 

Martin’s thoughts raced how the fuck did he know, was it Sasha? Tim? Why didn't they go to Jon? Why the scary as hell bosses boss?

Elias uncrosses his legs and leans closer. 

“Its ok, now tell me”   
Martin didn't know if it was the fear that completed him or some other force but he opened his mouth.

“It's easy to hide, I just fill up on tea and everyone thought I was making more of an effort ‘for my health’ with my lunchtime jogs, I’m so hungry all the time but I like it I know that it's making me skinnier I know that people will like me more and I won't just be the fat guy anymore” he gasps staring at the floor, he just said all that to his boss. 

Elias leans back into the chair seemingly satisfied.

“Martin, it's late go home and eat something of substance,'' he says, standing buttoning his jacket and strolling over to Jon's office. 

Martin could feel his heart shuttering in his chest, shoving all his things into his bag and rushing out of the archives.. 

The bus ride home was quite his breath was still quick and tears threatened to spill the whole ride, what if Elias told Jon? What if Jon already knew? Stepping off the bus he couldn't help shivering at the early spring winds.

Stepping into his studio was a relief but there was still a wrongness like something had been taking from him. Shivers ran down his spine and the tears finally came.  
With a tearful sigh, he set down his things and stared at the heart-shaped box on his dresser.   
It was one of the few things that can help him feel better, opening the box light caught on the blades.   
Picking up a blade and studying the dried blood on the edge he still felt uncomfortable.   
He turned to see a picture of his mother across the room, she stood no smile on her worn face.  
He felt like she was watching him.  
Walking over he puts the photo face down.   
He walks into the bathroom and strips.   
Sitting in the tub he presses the cold metal hard onto the soft skin of his thigh and drags.  
He watched as strawberry red blood slowly rose and pooled onto his skin then made another cut and another, he went until he lost count tears running down his cheeks till the burn hurt more than anything else. 

Martin had no idea how long it was until he finally stopped with shaking hands setting the blade down on the lip of the sink.  
He turned the water on hot and it stung then soothed him, he lost track how long he stayed in there all he knew is that he stayed curled up in that tub long enough for those cuts to stop bleeding, his sink to grow numb and pink like a peach.   
On shaky legs he dried off and patched himself up, dressing in baggy pajamas so he didn't have to see his body anymore.   
Laying in bed he felt sleep tugging at his eyelids and Martin let himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yea this whole thing was a vent pretty much and I just finally wanted to post something on this account


End file.
